Hands-free computing devices have become increasingly popular; this is especially true in vehicles where voice command/control may be desirable—enabling control over vehicle function(s) using the driver's voice. A voice control system may accept the driver's speech as input, interprets the speech, and makes a logical decision (e.g., executing control over a vehicle function) based on the interpretation of the speech. When the driver is able to utilize a voice command mode, driver distraction during vehicle operation can be minimized and may be prevent distraction-related accidents.
Of course, where the driver attempts to command the vehicle using his/her voice and the vehicle is unresponsive (or responds incorrectly), this may cause driver frustration and ultimately greater distraction than if the driver had merely manually executed the command without attempting voice control.